


All the Faults are Beautiful

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Cause Adam is a dick, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, but its not like super overt, its really mostly fluffy, theres like a tiny reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Not all scars stem from a place of pain and suffering; Blake quickly learns on a Tuesday afternoon, her head in Yang’s lap as her girlfriend animatedly explains how exactly she got the one on her thigh. The one on her shoulder. The one on her hand. The one just above her brow.Blake had noticed the little imperfections speckled across Yang’s body over the years, but never thought much about them. They live dangerous lives after all, and Yang is always the one taking the brunt of it. But what Blake hadn’t been expecting was all the stories that started with a laugh, a smile, a facepalm. She hadn’t expected all of these little marks to add up to happy memories of Yang’s childhood; not when her own were earned in far more unpleasant times.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770373
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	All the Faults are Beautiful

Not all scars stem from a place of pain and suffering; Blake quickly learns on a Tuesday afternoon, her head in Yang’s lap as her girlfriend animatedly explains how exactly she got the one on her thigh. The one on her shoulder. The one on her hand. The one just above her brow.

Blake had noticed the little imperfections speckled across Yang’s body over the years, but never thought much about them. They live dangerous lives after all, and Yang is always the one taking the brunt of it. But what Blake hadn’t been expecting was all the stories that started with a laugh, a smile, a facepalm. She hadn’t expected all of these little marks to add up to happy memories of Yang’s childhood; not when her own were earned in far more unpleasant times.

Still, she giggles when Yang traces the one on her leg with a finger. “And this one was from my first try riding Bumblebee,” Yang says with a crooked smile. “I took the turn too hard and skidded out. Leg got trapped right under the bike.”

Blake winces, her fingertips brushing gently over the white scarred line on Yang’s leg. “Ouch.”

“Yeah. Motorcycles are heavy. Who’d have thought?”

Blake chuckles and turns her head to press a kiss to Yang’s leg.

Yang laughs lightly above her. “Y’know,” she says, fingers brushing gently through Blake’s hair, “you don’t have to kiss it better when it’s already healed.”

Blake looks at her a moment and cocks an eyebrow. “But I wasn’t there when it happened, so…” She makes a show of bending down to brush her lips against Yang’s skin again. When she pulls back, Yang is blushing, her eyes glancing off in the other direction and Blake gets an idea.

She sits up, taking Yang’s arm in her hands and sliding down the length of it until her thumb brushes across the faint scar on the back of Yang’s hand. “How’d you get this one?”

Yang snorts, looking down at her hand between them. “Closed it in a door.”

Blake’s eyebrows shoot up. “You _what?”_ She looks at the scar again. “How?”

“I was like… six? Ruby was speeding around the house and I tried to catch a door she slammed shut behind her.” Yang shrugs. “And so, a scar is born.”

Blake shakes her head with a small laugh and draws Yang’s hand to her lips, placing a featherlight kiss against the scar there. Her fingers dance lightly up Yang’s forearm, her bicep, until she finds the little jagged scar on her shoulder.

“This one?” Blake asks.

“I was ten,” Yang says with a fond smile. “Ruby and I decided we wanted a treehouse. Dad decided we could not have a treehouse _that_ particular day because it was raining.” She smirks. “So, I went outside and tried to build it anyway.”

Blake runs her fingers over the scar with a chuckle. “Guessing it went well?”

“It went great!” Yang says with a wink before quickly adding, “Fell out of it three days later.”

Blake laughs, leaning forward until her forehead presses against Yang’s shoulder. “You would,” she says, gathering herself and pulling back so she can place a kiss to the scar.

“I’m not sure if I should feel offended by that,” Yang says with a quirk of her brow.

Blake smirks and shrugs, otherwise ignoring the question as she lets one of her thumbs trace over the little scar above Yang’s eyebrow. “And this one?”

Yang’s face flushes red this time and Blake’s interest instantly skyrockets. “Um, I was sixteen.”

Blake looks at her expectantly. “And…?”

Yang smirks. “Isn’t that enough of an explanation? You met me a year later. What do you think happened?”

Blake chuckles. “You… took on two Ursas alone? Jumped into the mouth of a Nevermore? Nearly died of embarrassment talking to a pretty girl?”

“Who said _anything_ about me being embarrassed by our first interaction?”

“Me.”

“Ouch.” Yang laughs and sighs, giving a roll of her eyes as she continues. “Fine. I—I slipped in the shower.”

Blake raises an eyebrow. “That’s it?” She can tell by the way Yang purses her lips it’s absolutely not the whole story and she finds herself even more interested. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… embarrassing.”

“What? Were you not alone or something?” Blake asks with a chuckle and a smirk.

“No no no no no. Nothing like that,” Yang says quickly, her cheeks going a shade darker and Blake can’t help but think she looks absolutely adorable like this.

Blake sighs. “My mind is going to come up with something far more embarrassing than the truth, I’m sure.”

Yang groans. “Okay, okay. I was… basically having a one-woman concert. Singing into the shampoo bottle, choreography, the whole nine-yards.”

Blake snickers. “And…?”

Yang sighs, rolls her eyes. “ _And_ … I may have… messed up my shower choreography.”

Blake squints at her. “Why do I feel like you’re leaving something out?”

“All the important parts are there, Blake. Now c’mon, kiss it better.”

Blake leans back as Yang presses forward, laughing as she eventually finds herself with Yang haphazardly on top of her on the couch. “No,” Blake says through breathless giggles, “not until you tell me what you’re leaving out.”

Yang sighs, her head dipping into the crook of Blake’s neck. “ _Fine._ ” She takes a deep breath and mutters something against Blake’s skin that she can’t quite make out.

“What was that?”

Yang pulls back with a groan. “I _said_ it was Achieve Men choreography.”

Blake snorts out a laugh, remembering Yang’s slight obsession with them that she now regrets more and more with every passing day. However, she quickly tries to cover up the laugh as Yang pouts dramatically above her. “Aw, sweetheart,” she says, her laughter light and consoling as she presses her lips to Yang’s forehead, letting her lips linger against the little mark there for a moment before muttering. “You know I will never judge you for your questionable taste in music.”

“Still embarrassing,” Yang mumbles, and Blake pulls back with a smile.

Blake’s heart races slightly when their eyes meet. A sensation she’s a little surprised hasn’t faded the slightest from the first time they were like this. She thought the fading was just a part of relationships. That after a while it became ordinary. The adrenaline and romance scarred over into routine. But with Yang…

She tilts her chin up just slightly and Yang meets her halfway, her lips sweet and soft against her own and it sends the rhythm of her heart into overdrive and she can’t imagine this ever going away.

When Yang pulls back, her hand comes up to brush away Blake’s bangs and Blake is reminded of the biggest scar her partner has. Her chest aches slightly, not with guilt, not anymore, but with empathy, a tinge of sadness for the woman she loves.

She reaches slowly up Yang’s arm like she’s done a hundred times before and Yang smiles above her, small and meaningful. There’s no need to ask about this one and Yang lets out a shuddering breath as Blake leans up to kiss along Yang’s arm, just where skin meets metal. She doesn’t leave it at one, or two, or even three; covering every inch of skin she can from her angle to make sure Yang knows what she means to her. What her scars mean to her. Proof that she’s alive, a survivor, a fighter.

Even if that fight is sometimes with a door at six years old.

She feels where Yang’s hands had settled on her hips. The way her thumb rolls over her hipbone sending the same message. The way Yang leans down to kiss the scar along Blake’s collarbone a way of saying she notices too, but won’t push.

And it makes Blake want to tell her.

“I got that one in a raid on one of the Schnee Dust Company trains,” she says. “They were hauling a lot more than Dust.”

Yang sighs, presses a kiss to Blake’s skin and rubs her thumb over the scar on Blake’s forearm. Blake takes in a breath.

“That one was from training. Adam used to tell us we needed to be ready to face real threats, so we shouldn’t hold back on each other.”

“Every time I think I can’t hate him more…” Yang says it quietly, so quietly that Blake’s not sure she was meant to hear, so she doesn’t say anything as Yang brings her arm up to kiss across the scar there.

Then, to Blake’s confusion, Yang kisses against her jaw. “What about this one?” She asks softly, and it takes Blake a moment to remember what that could’ve been, because she can’t remember a time when—

And then it hits her and she feels a smile stretch across her face. “I was five,” she says, and Yang pulls back, giving her a curious look, “and my parents took me out fishing for the first time. Let me help with the nets, have my own fishing rod, and everything.” She chuckles as the scene plays in her mind. “But when I tried to cast the first time, I caught my dad with the hook. He—He shot up, fish hook in one of his ears, and the boat just…” She mimes the boat flipping over.

Yang lets out a laugh. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope,” Blake says through a giggle, “I caught my jaw on the edge of the boat when it flipped… I… I completely forgot about that. Gods, dad took _ages_ to get the fish hook out and mom ended up just doing it for him. He kept it. I remember him making it into an earring he’d wear on occasion. Said it was the nicest and most painful gift he ever received.” Blake finds herself lost in the memory a moment, shaking lightly with laughter at the thought of her father soaking wet in the middle of the water, sputtering and trying not to curse in front of her at the young age of five.

“That’s sweet,” Yang says, looking down at her with a soft gaze that spreads warmth throughout Blake’s chest.

“I don’t know about _sweet,”_ Blake says, smirking. “I mean… I hooked him with a fishing rod.”

“You were five though, which makes it sweet.” Yang shrugs. “I don’t make the rules.”

Blake rolls her eyes as Yang presses one last kiss to the scar on her jaw. “Whatever.”

“No ‘whatever,’” Yang says against her and Blake giggles. “Say it was sweet.”

“No.”

“Aw, come on,” Yang says, nuzzling against Blake’s neck and Blake laughs harder as Yang’s hair tickles against her.

“Stop,” she says, swatting lightly at Yang’s hip.

“I’m not gonna stop until you admit it was sweet,” Yang says, squirming closer and letting her free hand tickle at Blake’s ribs.

“Oh my g— _stop,”_ Blake says through a string of giggles that only grows as she retaliates.

“Say it!”

“No!”

“ _Say it!”_

_“N-No!”_

“Say i— _ow!”_

Blake lands on top of her with a thud on the floor as they roll off the couch in a fit of giggles. Blake’s laughter only subsiding when she sees the cut on Yang’s arm from where it caught on the edge of the coffee table. It’s not bleeding, but still, she feels her heart thump a little faster. “Oh shi—are you okay?”

Yang chuckles, not even bothering to look at it as she tucks Blake’s hair behind her ears. “I’m fine, baby.” She sits up until she can press her lips to Blake’s, kissing her softly once before pulling back. “Just another story for the future.”

Blake’s pretty sure it won’t scar and she’s relieved, but still, the thought she could be a part of a story full of laughter and love for someone else – for _Yang_ – makes a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. “That’d be a good one,” she says, leaning back in, “think of the irony.”

When they kiss again, Yang’s laughing, and Blake thinks that – scar or no scar – this is a moment she’ll likely remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing on minimal sleep and a kitten lounging on me while I try to type lmao so sorry for typos. Please hit me up with comments/ kudos if you enjoyed or have any feedback! Always happy to hear from y'all :D
> 
> Have a great day/ night! <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
